


An Educational Experience

by JennySmithInTARDIS



Series: David Tennant Appreciation Week 2016 [4]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Behind the Scenes, Cute, Dating, F/M, Falling In Love, Kissing, On Set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennySmithInTARDIS/pseuds/JennySmithInTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For @dtappreciationweek's DT appreciation week on Tumblr - day five.</p>
<p>Prompt - Behind the Scenes/Passion</p>
<p>All the times David got romantically involved with someone on the set of Doctor Who. It all works out for him in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Educational Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Un-Beta’d so all mistakes are mine :)

Working on any set can send sparks flying and hormones raging. Especially if your characters are in love, then it’s sometimes hard to break character and these feelings are unforgotten in the real world. David learned this in his first season of Doctor Who.

 

David and Billie sat in his trailer, running their lines together a final time before they shot the scene. 

“Well, aren’t you a beautiful boy?” Billie gushed, reading from her script. 

“Thanks!” David cried in delight, “I’m experimenting with back-combing.” His face dropped. “Oh.” 

Billie broke character and started giggling. 

“So, what do you think Rose and the Doctor get up to on the TARDIS? When no-one’s looking, that is,” Billie asked David with a wide grin.

“Oh, definitely shagging!” 

Billie laughed loudly and wiped at a single tear as it gathered in the corner of her eye. She looked up to David as he beamed brightly down at her. Before either one had processed the movement they leaned in and brushed their lips delicately against each other’s. 

 

This continued for several minutes, and although the kisses deepened, they never heated up to a level of desperation. It was genuine, chaste, caring, with no intent to carry it further. Billie pulled away first. She looked at David with an awkward smile. 

“It’s not right is it, you and me?” She asks him. 

“No, I think not. I thought, because you know…” David trailed off.

“The chemistry,” Billie stated. 

“Yeah, but I think maybe we misinterpreted those feelings. We’re better as friends.”

“Yeah,” Billie agreed, placing a final, soft, kiss on David’s cheek. 

 

This wasn’t the last time David found passion behind the scenes. Then came Sophia Myles. They only worked together on Doctor Who briefly, yet within that time David was head-over-heels. He made a quick offer to take her to dinner, before the opportunity passed them by. She enthusiastically agreed. He walked her home after their meal and things led on from there. Their affair was nice while it lasted. Then came David’s favourite ‘office romance’ as it were... Georgia. 

 

Georgia was kind and sweet. Her smile lit up the room and her laugh made David’s stomach flip. One day she brought her son Ty on set and David enjoyed spending time with the young family. It was then that he decided he would spend as much time with her as possible. 

 

David was no womanizer, that was for sure. Yet he had never exactly been shy either. He knew Georgia was special because he couldn’t ask her out, not properly anyway.

“So, Georgia. Do you like Shakespeare?” David asked her, hopefully. 

“I’m not really sure. I haven’t really delved into his works beyond what I learned at school,” she replied. 

“Ah, well I could take you to see a Shakespeare play at the theatre some time.” 

“Yeah, that’d be nice. You could educate me,” Georgia elicited a little smile and heat rose in David’s cheeks.

“Yeah!” David panicked, not wanting to elaborate that his intention was to ask her on a date. “Everyone deserves a good education in Shakespeare!”

 

A month later he was stood on Georgia’s doorstep after yet another ‘educational experience’. 

“So, what are you going to insist I see next, with your endless fountain of Shakespearean knowledge?” Georgia joked.

“Urm, about that,” David pulled on his earlobe. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing… it’s just, do you like hanging out with me Georgia?” 

“David, of course I do! I wouldn’t do it if I didn’t.” Georgia frowned, unsure of the reason to David’s sudden insecurity. 

“Good, because I really love spending time with you, Georgia. It’s just…” 

“Have I done something to upset you?” Georgia felt tears prickle at her eyes, that she begged not to slip out. A heaviness set in her chest. “Because it sounds like you don’t want to see me anymore.” 

“Oh, no! Georgia, I’m sorry. I’m really balls-ing this up, aren’t I?” David took a deep breath. “You keep implying that I’m only taking you out to further your education, but I’m not. I think you’re already perfect and I only asked in the first place because, well because… Iwantedtotakeyouonadate,” it all rushed out in one word.

“I’m sorry?” 

“I wanted to take you on a date,” a faint blush tinted his cheeks. 

Georgia simply smiled and placed a delicate and chaste kiss to David’s lips. 

“A date? Hmm, pick me up on friday, 7pm. I’ll get a sitter for Ty.” 

Georgia then unlocked and opened her door, entering her home and leaving a thoroughly pleased David on her doorstep. He touched the exact spot on his lips that had just been touched by hers. 


End file.
